countryhumansfandomcom-20200223-history
Free France
Free France is a term to design all the movements of French resistance before and after they united against Vichy France, Third Reich and their allies during WW2. It is not a very known Countryhumans character. Description Appearance He's usually represented wearing military clothes with la "croix de Lorraine" as a necklace. Personnality Free France is always ready to take risks if it can help to free the old France. He is depressive sometimes because of all the sacrifices he has to do. He is a very good spy and ready to use all the ways to destabilise Vichy France and Third Reich. Interests His goal is to reunite with Vichy France to be France again and defeat the Nazis. For him honor and freedom are the things that matter the most. He wants the Republic and democracy back. Flag meaning The flag is composed by France's flag with the cross of lorraine. This symbols is here to opposite to the watiska on the Nazi's flag. It was the cross on the 507th regiment of tanks that Charles de Gaulles has directed from 1937 to 1939. Others symbols Nicknames The Free French Forces were sometimes called "L'Armée des Ombres" because of the different resistant movements who were known to be really discreet. History Creation The founding act of the French Resistance is when the 18 june 1940 Charles de Gaulles (ancient member of the French government) made a speech from London (he used the BBC) to encourage French people to keep fighting against the ennemy. This call follow on from the speech the Marshall Petain did the day before to announce that France was going to sign an Armistice with Nazi Germany. Resisting inside of France The Resistant resist for different reasons: rejection of nasizm, patriotism, refusal of forced worked in Germany ect. Inside of the country they print illegal journals, leaflet (both against the regime), sabotage of railway, helping the ones who are menaced to be deported by giving them false papers to hide their identity or hiding them. Resisting outside of the country Unification of the different Resistances Relationships Friends * Canada - friend * United Kingdom - good friend * United States - good friend Neutral * USSR Enemies * Third Reich - he deeply hate him * Kingdom of Italy * Vichy France - more than complicated Opinions Vichy France After France surrendered, they split into two countries because: Vichy France who accepted the Armistice and Free France who refused to stop the fighting. Free France want to defeat his sister so he could change his mind and be France again, he disagree with all the things that Vichy France does. Vichy France hate him and spend most of her time trying to kill him. Third Reich Worst enemy of Free France. Free France want to destroy him and take revenge on the humiliation Vichy France accepted. United Kingdom He's the one who help him constituting his army. They are close friends and often fight the Axis together. USSR They aren't friend but USSR was very useful fighting the nazis. Without him the result of the war would have been incertain. Canada Canada supported Free France since the beginning and the war and sent troops to help to liberate the country. He was one of his greatest ally during the whole war. References * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Free_France * https://www.warmuseum.ca/cwm/exhibitions/newspapers/canadawar/francophone_e.html Category:Everything Category:Characters Category:Europe Category:Former Countries Category:Latin countries Category:Francophones Category:Republics Category:Christian Countries Category:Catholic Countries Category:Western Europe Category:Southern Europe